tomeofthethayarrefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Wiskersthcatfish/The Skaldjr RPG: Babby's First Arcetype
I wanted to get this up as soon as possible for future reference. ThatSnazzle and I had a phone conference today where we bucked up and tied down a bunch of details about our first archetype: The Steef Pounder. As a result we also came up with a few ideas for flaws, generic feats, and a few categorical feats that have nothing to do with the Pounder really. It was a productive call. By the end of the week, we hope to have a comparable amount of info about six more archetypes. Each new character can select three feats, one from the generic list, one from his racial list, and one from his archetype list. Steef Pounder Attack Bonus: 1d6 Skill Recommendations: Tracking, Hunting, Climbing, Running, Jumping, Hiding, Bragging, Intimidation, Sex Appeal, Simple Weapon Making, History (ancestors), Alchemy (salves), Social Studies (humanity) Archetype Feats Musk of Dominance: A Pounder can release musk to attempt to commandeer a situation. He gets a social bonus to intimidate (or possibly seduce in the case of people who are into that). Blood-Thirst: While under the effects of Madwhite, a Pounder can literally take a chomp out of an enemies flesh (assuming they have any) and magically seal up a few of his wounds. Launch: Using their extra-limbs, a Pounder (or a Stranger) can use their body as a missile to double their unarmed attack damage after a charge and knock their enemy back a few feet. Racial Feats Big: Steef and Macana sometimes grow to be extra tall and bulky. (still havn’t decided on the in-game effect of this) White: Some steef are born with ashy white skin and hair. An albino steef is usually a hero to the tribe, and is inherently able to use Madwhite for extra rounds upon application. Claws: You were born with long, sharp, retractable claws. It’s sometimes harder to use even simple weapons with your awkwardly shaped hands, but your unarmed attacks are far more effective. Thick Skinned: Your matted hair and terse skin act like natural armor. You take reduced damage versus light weapons. Racial Bonuses By choosing to be a steef you gain the following. Stability: With your extra legs, it’s hard to knock you over by accident. Digitrade Running: You can run much much faster as long as your hands are unencumbered. Heightened Senses: Your senses of hearing and smell are close to that of an animal’s. Generic Feats Permission Feats These feats are only available to starting characters or with express permission from the game master. They're meant to represent things that the character had before starting the campaign. From Money: Your character has amassed a lot of personal wealth. You can pay people off, and flash your money around at least for a while. Heirloom: You start with an inherited item of some sort, be it a weapon, or an artifact. It should be unique and interesting, and possibly of either magical or technological value. Normal Feats Combat and other active feats will fall into this category. Whirlwind: Spin to win. Momentum: Requires Whirlwind. Spin more! Seeing Stars: Goob up a dudes eyesight by duking them in the eyes. Takes penalties to hit targets while his eyesight recovers. Stunning Strike: Your next attack limits it's targets movement, and prevents them from attacking. Fake Out: You must be holding a weapon to perform this attack. You perform an unarmed attack on your opponent, humiliating him and making him feel bad. The next time you try to socially manipulate after hitting with this attack, you gain a bonus as long as you are intimidating or taunting. Gruesome Kill: If an opponent is near death, you can choose to execute an him in the most brutal and bloody way possible. Any witnessing enemies will become afraid to go near you if they fail to overcome an opposed social roll. Stupid Fucking Log Roll: You dive forward, rolling past enemies standing in a row, attempting to trip them in quick succession. Flaws Flaws, like the permission feats above can only be taken at the beginning of the game, but taking enough of them can award you another feat to start with. You can gain two extra feats by taking flaws. Flaws give your character flavorful drawbacks that could prevent him or her from reaching his full potential as an adventurer. Ward: Something in your life be it an object, person, place, or job holds you back from being a full-time adventurer. Depending on the thing, you might have to go back to visit it every day, or make sure you never lose it. It'd probably be in your best interest to keep track to it, none the less. Wanted: Your wanted, either by a town, a city, or the State itself. Depending on the severity of your pursuers, you'll have to take a lot of precausions to make sure to stay out of their clutches. Missing Limb: Your either missing an arm, or a let, or maybe something less severe, like an eye or an ear. The story behind it might be amusing or sad, but the chances are you're suffering all the same. Taboo/Ban: There's something you just... can't... do. Whether it's not eating bananas an the first of the week, or never ever entering a graveyard, you just have to adhere to it. Runious Personality: Some people just ruin every fuckin' thing. You might not be one of those people, but your character is. At first level, this flaw makes it so that you can critically fail at any die roll as if it were a skill roll. At second level, your entire party, if they are within thirty feet of you upon making the roll, can critically said roll as if it were a skill roll. At the highest level, this flaw gives the same penalty as above to anyone who interacts with you in a friendly way in each twenty four hour period, also any plan made with the flawed character involved at least an hour in advance has a large chance of completely fucking up in amazing and terrible ways. Odious Personal Habit: You pick your nose, or maybe you never wash, or maybe you're irritatingly courageous, but whatever it is, it's hard for people to be around you. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts